


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song. It's a well-known fact that Sakura doesn't date. So how does he go about getting her attention instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me!

"You owe me for this."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you get there no later than about four-thirty or it won't work. She doesn't leave the hospital until five-thirty." Yamato said, handing the scroll to Kakashi.

"You know, it's just a little creepy how much you know about her schedule." Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

Yamato sighed. "I've called in a ton of favors and paid a bunch of bribes to make tonight happen."

"Right." Kakashi said, looking unconvinced. "If I didn't know you so well, I'd be doing more to stop you rather than help you." He sighed. "But I will help you."

Yamato breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"If I'm late to Anko's though, and she pulls the paddle out because of it, you'll regret it." Kakashi grumbled.

Yamato laughed. "You like the paddle. It's the whip and cat o' nine tails that bother you."

Kakashi blushed. "Yeah, she tends to get a little overzealous with them. Ahem. Anyway, I'll take care of this. Have…have a good evening. And take care of my student." He said as he walked away.

"She's not really your student anymore!" Yamato called after him. Kakashi just waved one hand on his way out of the building.

 

Sakura grumbled to herself as she headed back to her office. She couldn't believe she got talked into posing as Mrs. Claus opposite Gai of all people. She shuddered again. He couldn't resist feeling her up under her short skirt. He tried to play it off as an accident, but there was a gleam in his eye that couldn't be mistaken.

It had taken every ounce of willpower to keep from punching Santa Claus to the other side of Konoha. The only thing that stopped her was the thought that the kids wouldn't have appreciated it too much.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up in surprise at Kakashi's voice. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

He looked very unhappy. "Tsunade insisted I have my physical today."

Sakura fought the laugh. At least she wasn't the only one getting felt up today. "I'm sorry, that can't be fun, today of all days."

He shrugged, "at least it's over for another year. You look…nice." He said, looking her up and down. The red dress she had on was very snug, cut way too low with a full very, very short skirt that, he thought, barely covered her behind. It had long sleeves and was trimmed in white fur at the cuffs, neckline and hem. If she showed up at Yamato's in that, he'd be lucky if he didn't pass out from the nosebleed. Well, he'd deserve it, in Kakashi's opinion.

She blushed. "I got talked into playing Mrs. Claus for the kids." She sighed and checked her watch. "And I've still got another hour before I go."

"Oh? Hey, would you mind doing me a favor, then?"

"Uh, I guess not. What's that?" She asked, her mind already on the paperwork she needed to do before she left.

"Take this scroll over to Yamato for me? It's a mission report he didn't fill out right and Tsunade asked me to give it to him. He wasn't home yet when I went by, but he should be when you get done. I'm suppose to meet with Anko by five-thirty, though, and, well, she gets cranky when I'm late." He said, scratching the back of his head with a blush.

"You mean she pulls out the whips." Sakura said, taking the scroll.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Does everyone know about that?"

Sakura just snorted in answer. "I'll take it, don't worry about it. I'd hate to have to heal you after that." She shuddered. "There are some parts of you I don't want to see."

"Gee, thanks, Sakura." He shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go. Have a good night and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi-sensei." She waved and headed into her office. She glanced down at herself and sighed. She didn't have time to change, she still had too much paperwork to finish before she left.

 

The whole way over to Yamato's apartment, she cursed herself for not taking the time to go home and change, anyway. Her legs were freezing. The stockings she had on did nothing for warmth, and the little half-boots she was wearing with it certainly weren't made for the snow. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and cursed Kakashi again. She hoped Anko did pull out the whips.

Yamato's apartment was on the top floor. Sakura considered jumping to the top, but didn't want her cloak to billow out and let in more cold, so she ran instead. She paused outside his door to look into the window next to it and fuss with her hair just a little bit, then blushed. She was just dropping off a scroll, for Kami's sake. It wasn't a date.

And that was the problem. She'd been hoping he'd ask her out for just about forever. She wasn't sure when she really started to be attracted to him, but it was there, all the same. She had that same flutter, the damned annoying nervousness anytime she was near him. She remembered the crush she used to have on Sasuke, but this was about a hundred times worse.

They'd been on a few missions together recently, and even with Naruto or Sai present, it had been very difficult to concentrate. If he happened to touch her, she felt it go through her, even the most casual of touches. She'd found herself staring at him a few times, and only looked away in time, her mind having firmly been on what he might look like without his clothes. And there'd been more than one time when they'd stayed up chatting over the fire instead of going to sleep when the others did.

Naruto had finally stopped bugging her for dates after Hinata declared herself to him. She'd had a few other people ask her out besides, but she'd always told them no. What she wanted was for Yamato to ask. But he hadn't. She sighed. Get a grip, woman. You're just dropping off a scroll, not declaring your love!

And with that ringing in her head, she knocked.

Yamato had to pause at the knock and take a deep breath. He glanced around his apartment and made sure everything was ready. He'd been planning this forever. He wanted to just ask her out on a date, but it was a well known fact that Sakura simply didn't. Date. At all. Everyone that asked her got turned down. So, he'd come up with this plan.

He'd called in favors to make sure he was home and not on a mission, had bartered, borrowed and bribed for the food, sake and help in making it happen. He sent up a prayer that he didn't mess it up. Taking one more breath, he opened the door.

Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, but she was as beautiful as always. She had a huge smile on her face and it gave him pause. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, that was for him. He shrugged it off, figuring she was probably just glad to be warm. The temperature had dropped steadily throughout the day and the snow had been accumulating since the night before. There was at least a foot of the stuff on the ground now.

"Hi, Sakura, come in, it's too cold out there." He stepped back and she moved past him into the apartment. "Can…I take your cloak?"

"Oh, um, Kakashi-sensei just asked me to bring this to you. Apparently, Tsunade-shishou isn't happy with how well you…erm…didn't fill it out." She pulled the scroll out of her purse and handed it to him.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it couldn't wait until the day after tomorrow. " He sighed. "Well, thank you." He set the scroll on the top of a bookshelf. "Listen, I was about to eat. Have you had dinner?"

She shook her head. "No, but… I don't want to intrude on your evening plans." She paused and looked toward the door and he felt a moment of panic.

"You wouldn't be, believe me. There's plenty. I normally cook ahead and this was one of those nights." He couldn't read the expression on her face. He hoped it was that she wanted to stay and not that she was trying to figure out how to say no. "There's umeboshi," he said and grinned.

"That's not fair, you know that's my favorite." She smiled. "Okay, I'll stay."

It was insane, really, how happy that made him. He fought the urge to shout and said instead, "well, then, can I take your cloak?"

"Oh, yes." She unhooked it and took it off and Yamato couldn't stop the stare. She blushed. "Um, I got stuck playing Mrs. Claus in the children's ward."

He cleared his throat, his own color staining his cheeks and forced himself back to lucidity. He took the cloak and hung it up. "Sorry. You look…very good." He nearly kicked himself. That was lame. "That must have been fun."

"Thank you. It would have been great, if Gai-sensei hadn't felt me up." She rolled her eyes. Yamato made a note to pound him into goo the next time he saw him.

"He didn't. How did he avoid getting punched across the village?" Yamato asked and turned toward the kitchen.

Sakura laughed. "He did, too, do it. And I thought it might traumatize the kids a bit too much if Mrs. Claus punched Santa."

He laughed with her. "Yeah, I guess so." He had left a single place setting on the table to lend credence to the fact that he was going to eat alone. So he pulled another plate and set of chopsticks out of the cabinet and set it on the table.

"Can I help?" She asked, standing to the side.

Yamato had to force himself to pay attention to the dinner instead of her or he would have ended up just staring again. "Um, sure, could you set this on the table?" He handed her the dish of rice and umeboshi.

"Are you sure that's wise?" She asked with a grin.

He laughed. "I think I can trust you to get it there. You can't eat it all that fast."

"Maybe." But she set it on the table anyway. As they were working, the lights went out.

"What the…?" Yamato nearly growled. This hadn't been part of the plan. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." He went out to the front window and peered out. All the lights on the street were out. "It looks like the whole block. Well, at least dinner is already done." He said as he came back into the kitchen. "But the heat here is electric. Let's move out to the living room, I can get a fire started in the fireplace, so it, at least, will be warm."

"You know, I should probably just head home." Sakura said.

He would not panic. "Really, there's no need. We can just eat out there at the coffee table. There's no reason to avoid eating just because the power's out." He smiled his most disarming smile.

"Well, okay." She couldn't help but smile back.

They worked together to relocate everything and in only a few minutes, they were in the living room in front of a very nice blaze, eating. "You know, at least we know we won't run out of fuel." He grinned.

She laughed. "As long as you have chakra."

"Right." He'd dug up his candles and set them around the living room, giving the whole thing a much more romantic look than he'd even thought of. When he glanced over and saw her smiling at him, though, he sent up a prayer of thanks for it. They chatted easily over the food about Sai's latest attempts at making friends. "He didn't."

"I swear, I had no idea there were that many books on it." She laughed. "I stopped by one day to talk to him about doing a painting for my mom for Christmas, right? He had two, I kid you not, two bookshelves full of them."

Yamato shook his head. "Poor guy. You know, we might just have to sit him down and lay it out for him one of these days."

Sakura chuckled. "I'm not sure it would work."

He laughed. "Maybe not." They fell into an easy silence as they concentrated on the food for a bit.

"So." She said as dinner wound down, at a bit of a loss as to what to say. "Oh!" She smacked her forehead as she remembered her gift for him. She dug into her purse to pull out the small box. "I…got this for you." She blushed.

He stared at her in surprise, then stood up and took a small box off of the mantle. He set it in front of her then sat back down. "This is yours."

"You didn't have to." She said, and stared. "But…thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you might hate it." He said, staring at his own box. It was heavy for being fairly small.

She laughed. "I doubt I could hate it. You first." She grinned and waited.

"Okay, if you insist." He peeled away at the paper, then opened the box and took the item out. "A whittling knife?" It was beautifully crafted with a hand-carved handle. It couldn't have been cheap.

She nodded, then blushed. "I heard you tell Kakashi-sensei that you needed a new one." She glanced around at the apartment at some of the small wooden statues that he had displayed and she took a moment to really look at the place. She'd only ever been here once before and she hadn't even gone inside then. She'd met him here before a mission and he was ready when she arrived, so he'd just left with her.

There was, of course, wood everywhere. The furniture was a beautiful polished wood, there were built-in bookcases and a clock that looked like it had actually been grown into the wall above the mantle. "That clock is beautiful. How did you do that?"

He blushed. "Thank you. I grew and shaped the wood around it. It took some work, but I'm pretty happy with how it came out." He cleared his throat. "Your turn."

"Oh, sorry." She said, her color rising too. She stared at the small box in front of her. It was maybe a couple of centimeters thick, about eight across and ten long. It looked an awful lot like a wrapped jewelry box, but she couldn't believe he'd buy her jewelry. She carefully pulled the paper back, trying not to tear it.

It was a jewelry box. Black velvet and hinged and she swallowed before opening it up. Inside was a necklace of a Sakura blossom. The petals were made of a pale pink mother-of-pearl. Set in the center was a deep red ruby surrounded by light pink gems. The whole thing was held together in a delicate gold setting and hanging on a thin gold chain.

"It's…beautiful. How could you think I wouldn't like it?" She stared at him.

"Well, I know you get annoyed by your name sometimes." He shrugged one shoulder.

She smiled. "It's…too expensive, I…"

"Don't say you can't take it. I was out on a mission in Port City and one of the merchants was selling it." That wasn't entirely false, either. It was a merchant in Port City, but it was one of the jewelry stores. She just didn't need to know that. "I got a new set of brushes for Sai and even a first edition of one of the very early Icha Icha books for Kakashi."

She laughed. "What did you get Naruto? Wait, don't tell me…"

"Ichiraku coupons." They said together and laughed again.

She looked down at the necklace again. "It's…beautiful. Thank you." She leaned over and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her, savoring it as long as he could. "Will you help me?" She asked when they broke apart, and held the box out to him.

"Of course." He took the box from her and pulled the necklace out. He carefully put it around her neck as she held her hair out of the way and fastened the clasp. He fought the urge to place a kiss on the portion of her neck that was exposed to him. When he sat back, he noticed it hung perfectly right above her cleavage. He couldn't have planned it better. Of course, then he had to force his eyes upwards again.

"Thank you again." She said and he couldn't quite decipher the look in her eyes. She leaned over, though, and gave him the barest hint of a kiss.

It took everything in him not to crush his lips to hers right then. With effort, he sat back when she did. "I…guess I better clean up. Would you like something to drink?"

 

"Yes, thank you. Let me help. " Sakura said. She waited until he'd stood and she surreptitiously pinched herself. She winced when it hurt. Okay, not a dream. She looked down at herself at the necklace laying against her chest. He had to feel something for her if he bought her something like that.

She hurriedly picked up a few of the dishes and took them out to him in the kitchen, but had to pause to look him over. He was so damned sexy. He wore simply black pants and a snug sweater and she could just make out his butt. She gripped the dishes more tightly to fight the urge to squeeze his buns.

He had more candles going here and a bottle of sake out. "I can't heat it, but this is a bottle I got from Tsunade, so I'm pretty sure it'll be good cold."

She smiled. "Yes, she doesn't buy the cheap stuff, does she?"

He chuckled. "No, but this was because I won a bet."

Sakura laughed. "She's easy to bet against. Everyone wins against her." She picked up the serving bottles and turned with him back to the living room. She set them on the coffee table and paused to look over a sculpture on the top of one of the bookshelves. It was a stylized version of a man and woman wrapped together in an embrace. It was obvious that they were in the middle of something very loving.

"I did that one a very long time ago." He said from behind her.

Sakura's heart sped up. She hadn't noticed him come up behind her and he was just too close. "It's very beautiful. So much emotion in it."

"Thank you. I have to say, even though it is one of my earlier pieces, it's still one of my favorites." He glanced down at her and she shivered a little. "I'm sorry! You're cold. Let's get back to the fire."

She wasn't cold, that's not why she shivered, but she didn't want to him know that. "Actually, it's my toes. I really should have taken clothes with me to change into at work. It wasn't that cold when I left this morning. Those boots were not made for walking in snow." She glanced over at them where she'd left them by the door.

"Well, let's get your toes warm, hmm?" He grabbed the blanket he'd laid across the back of the couch and pulled her over toward the fire. They settled in on the rug in front of the fireplace and he pulled her feet into his lap. "So…you played Mrs. Claus?" He asked as he started to rub gently at her toes.

Sakura had to concentrate very carefully. His hands just on her feet were making her crazy. "Yes. A number of the kids don't have parents. Some of their parents were ninja. So, we try to give them a little something." She smiled. "One little boy reminded me so much of Naruto when he was little. He was constantly making jokes or trying to act the clown." She shook her head.

"I remember he once painted the Hokage faces. I think we heard Iruka's shout from across the village."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. Geez, that was a long time ago. It doesn't seem like it. I was so little then. And so whiny." She shook her head.

"You, whiny?" Yamato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't know me back then. I was a total wimp. I couldn't have punched my way out of a wet paper bag. Surely Kakashi-sensei has told you about that."

But he shook his head. "No, he never said anything like that to me." He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, though, does it? You're far from a wimp now."

She blushed. "Thank you." She shrugged. "I've worked at it."

"Well, you definitely succeeded." Sakura's toes were quite warm, but she really did not want him to stop. In fact, her whole body was started to feel warm and her mind was lost wondering what it would feel like to have those hands on her in other places, too.

"Thank you." They fell silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward one. Both lost in their own thoughts, it was actually comfortable.

But as her thoughts took an even worse direction and she flushed, she forced herself back to the present. They had dinner together, a bottle of sake, this wasn't a date. But her inner-self poked at her over that. Isn't it? What is a date, then?

She shut her inner-self up, though. He hadn't said anything like that, and she didn't want to read too much into it. But when she looked up at him and saw the way he was looking at her, she couldn't quite write off the idea that there was more going on here. "Yamato?"

"Yes?"

But she had no idea what to say. Any coherent thought fled at the look in his eyes and she decided to just take a chance. So, instead of speaking, she leaned forward and placed her lips on his, praying that he wouldn't push her away.

 

She was kissing him. His brain wanted to reject it, but the feel of her lips on his could not be taken any other way. It was shy, tentative and he wondered at that.

But he was a smart man and was not going to pass up the opportunity it presented. So he kissed her back. He lifted his hand to cup her head to hold her there. Then he started to move his lips over hers.

He felt a shudder go through her and he pulled back a little. "Sakura?"

She just shook her head, her face bright red. "I'm sorry." She looked away, but he grabbed her chin and turned her back to him.

"For what?"

"I…shouldn't have done that. In fact, I should probably go." She said and started to stand.

But he wouldn't let her. "Wait." She turned back to him and stared at him. "Look, its ridiculously cold out there, you're not dressed for the snow. There's no reason to risk getting sick." He tried his smile again.

She swallowed. "No, really, it's okay. I'll be fine."

This wasn't going according to plan. "Don't go. Stay…please? You…haven't finished your sake." He said, inspiration striking. He picked up her bottle and held it out to her.

She stared at him. "Okay, I guess I can stay to finish that." She smiled and took it, sipping.

He picked up the blanket and spread it over their legs. "There, that will help keep us warm."

They sipped their sake in silence for a few minutes. Despite the blanket and fire, she felt a draft go up her skirt and she shivered again. "You're still cold. Why don't you come sit over here with me?" He waited, holding his breath, but then she set the bottle onto the coffee table and moved over closer to him. He lifted the blanket and held his arm out.

She swallowed, then settled in between his legs with her back to his chest. He wrapped the blanket back around them and held her close. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her in his arms. It wasn't anything close to what he'd imagined. It was about a thousand times better.

Sakura was thinking something similar. She couldn't quite figure him out, couldn't quite get a handle on what he wanted. She just knew that it was all very confusing. He'd started to kiss her back, but then pulled back. Was he regretting it? If so, then why on earth was he holding her like he was just then? Was it really just for warmth, like he said?

She didn't know, but dear Kami, he felt so good. She closed her eyes a minute, unable to resist the pull of it. In that moment, all she wanted to do was forget her reticence completely and tell him how she felt. Then attack him.

Then she felt his lips on her ear, just a soft gentle brush of them and there could be no mistaking that. She turned to him, twisting in his lap. Their faces were barely a few centimeters apart, his lips right there.

He paused to gather his wits. All he could think about was laying his lips over hers and really tasting her. He reached his hand up to cup her face. He leaned in again, his eyes on hers to make sure she could see his intention, then captured her mouth.

He couldn't mistake the sudden intake of breath. Her arms came up and she gripped the front of his sweater. Then she opened her mouth slightly and traced his bottom lip.

He couldn't hold back, then. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even tighter into him. His mouth opened and he slid his tongue along hers, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, he could see her fighting something. He didn't want to give her a chance to think too much, so he kissed her again and ran his hands down over her back and tightened his hold, pulling her even further into him.

Her hands snaked up around his neck and her fingers threaded through his hair. She responded to the kiss, and he was fighting with the urge to lay her back and take her then and there. He hadn't planned to make love to her that night. But now that they were here, in front of the fire, her body responding to him, he was having a hard time not wanting it.

When they broke apart to breathe, her arms dropped and she swallowed, staring at him. "I really should go." She whispered the words and he did start to panic then.

"Why?" It was the only word that he could coherently think in that moment.

 

"Be…because…" she stopped, took a deep breath. "Because, well…" but for the life of her, she couldn't come up with any reasonable argument.

"Don't go." He said. That was all, then he leaned in slowly, covering the last few centimeters again and captured her lips once more.

She gave up, then. If he wanted her there, she'd stay. If he wanted her, be it for that night or longer, she'd take it. She knew, then, that it was more than a crush, more than the same kind of schoolgirl thing she'd had for Sasuke. She knew that she wanted a lot more and decided she'd take what she could get.

 

Her response nearly killed him. He hadn't expected it to be so…much. The kiss exploded and he pulled her closer until she was in his lap, straddling him. He ran his hands over her body, needing to feel all of her. When their lips parted, he made a trail down over her chin, nibbling on her neck, then running his lips lightly over her collarbone.

He looked up at her again and their eyes met. He couldn't mistake the want, couldn't mistake the need he saw there. And this time, when their mouths came together, he felt her pull at his sweater.

He helped her take it off of him and worked to control himself as she ran her lips over his chest. She kissed the ANBU tattoo, ran her hands all over him and he nearly went insane. He couldn't wait much longer, though, and started kissing her again.

As he kissed his way back down over her neck, he leaned her back over his arm and continued down over her chest, pausing to pay special attention to the swell of her breasts over the neckline. Then, glancing up at her, he pulled it down enough to free one breast. He kissed it gently, then took the nipple into his mouth.

 

She gasped, the sensations rioting through her making her more than a little crazy. She felt him lift the skirt of her dress and cup her bottom as he continued to tease the nipple in his mouth. She needed more, she needed him.

She just didn't know how to ask for it.

She moaned instead, his name a whisper of want. He looked back up at her. "Sakura…?" It was a question and she couldn't pretend this time that she didn't know what he was asking for. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips before standing.

Then she slowly pulled the top of her dress down over her shoulders. Her eyes never leaving his, she slid the sleeves down off of her arms, then slowly pushed the dress off of her completely, letting it pool onto the floor at her feet.

 

He had to be dreaming. Then he checked that. It wasn't possible, because none of his dreams were this vivid. None of them were this realistic. She wore red lace lingerie under the dress, including a garter to hold up the stockings. He'd thought he felt it earlier when he'd cupped her bottom in his hands, but knowing it and seeing it were two very different things.

She knelt in front of him again, her face red from blushing and he leaned forward, not wanting to give her time to change her mind. He pulled her back onto his lap and cupped one breast over the bra. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and he went back to kissing that spot on her neck that he'd discovered.

He wasn't content with that for long. He reached behind her and unhooked the bra, pulling it off of her. Then he laid her back onto the rug and kissed his way back down her body. He paused to tease her breasts, torment them with his fingertips and his lips.

Then he moved further down, over her stomach with just the lightest touches. When he got to the garter, he unhooked and removed each of the stockings one at a time, very slowly, following the trip down her legs with his lips. Then he was staring at the tiny pair of red satin panties and he had to remind himself again to take his time, to savor this.

He placed a kiss on the outside, then ran his lips along the edge of the waistband. As she moaned, he eased his fingers under them and pulled them gently off of her. Then she lay before him, her eyes heavy with want, flushed with arousal, naked for him but for the necklace he'd bought her.

He swallowed hard, doing his best to focus. He stood up long enough to remove the rest of his clothes and then he stretched out along her, pulling her up to him and he closed his eyes as he felt her against him, skin to skin for the first time.

 

Sakura truly couldn't think. She was so lost in what Yamato was doing to her that she almost couldn't remember her own name. His hands ran over her again as he lay against her and she could think of nothing but touching him, tasting him. She looked up at him and started kissing her way over his chest. She wanted so badly to give him the kind of pleasure she was feeling.

But as she started to move down his body, he pulled her back, capturing her lips again. He slid his fingers between her legs and she let them fall open as he began to tease her. He was doing crazy things with that, and when he pushed just enough on the right spot, she lost it, her climax taking her. She buried her face in his neck, calling his name, as it crashed into her.

 

As she calmed down, he settled himself between her legs and she wrapped them around him. Their gazes met and he eased himself slowly into her.

And he had close his eyes and take a moment to just breathe. She was incredibly tight. He couldn't believe how much. When he was in all the way, he opened them again and stared at her.

She ran her hands over his hair and he could have sworn there was emotion in her eyes. Emotion he couldn't quite believe, emotion he wanted, but didn't expect. Then she tilted her hips and he couldn't think about it anymore. He started to move and he lost himself in her completely.

He managed to keep it slow for a little while, simply savoring the feel of being inside of her. But when she called his name and rippled around him with her first orgasm, he knew he couldn't last much longer. She tightened her legs, moved with him, and it was nearly his undoing. He did everything he could think of to hold on. He wanted one more, wanted to hear her call his name again before he let himself go.

Thankfully, a moment later, he was rewarded. He buried his face in her neck and she held on as she nearly screamed with it. He shouted her name as he let go and filled her with his seed.

 

She held on to him, shocked at the power of what had just happened. Her heart was pounding, she still couldn't breathe at all, but that was nothing compared to what she'd seen in his eyes. What she'd felt between them.

He leaned up then and looked down at her. He was still inside of her and she still felt him twitch every so often. They didn't speak at first, just looked at each other.

"Sakura…I…" He had to swallow.

She reached up to touch his lips with her fingers. "You don't have to say anything."

But he pulled her hand down. He looked at her another minute before rolling with her. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, then lay back to look at her again. He took a deep breath. "I have a confession to make."

She raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I set this whole thing up."

Whatever she had expected, that certainly wasn't it. "What?"

"The whole evening. Dinner, even the scroll Kakashi had you bring to me. I set it up."

She stared, her mouth hanging open. "You… it…he… why? To get me in bed? Err…on the floor?" She blushed, but it didn't diffuse the confusion she felt. And the beginnings of anger.

But before she finished, he was shaking his head. "No! No. I hadn't actually expected to go that far."

"Then…why?" She shook her head in confusion.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's a well-known fact that you don't date."

She blinked. "It is?"

He looked back at her. "Yes, it is. You turn everyone down. I figured you'd turn me down, too. So, I thought if I could set something like this up, we could have our first date without, well, officially having a date. I really didn't expect it to go this far, not that I didn't want to. But I didn't plan it." He looked away, hoping she didn't decide to punch him. He didn't want to take a trip to the other side of the village, stark naked via Sakura Air.

Because he wasn't looking, he didn't see the change come over her face, didn't know what was happening until she was laughing. Now it was his turn to stare. "What's so funny?"

But she couldn't calm down just yet. It took her another two full minutes before she could get a hold of herself. "I was waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Yes. I was waiting. For the person I wanted to ask me to ask." She was still chuckling.

He blinked at her. "Wait, you were…me?"

She nodded, her smile growing into a grin again. "I thought you just didn't think of me like that!"

"Dear Kami, woman. I've been in love with you for…" he paused to think about it. "Well, it's been so long I have no idea when it first hit me."

She shook her head. "I couldn't tell you when, either. It's just been there. Well, long enough that, if you didn't notice, I've never…before…" she let the though trail off, her blush speaking for her.

Yamato stared at her. That was why… of course! Kunoichi are rarely intact. And she'd given it to him. He was, no pun intended, floored. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Well, I don't know what to say except that I'm glad my plan worked."

"Me, too. Good thing it was so cold outside, hmm? Might not have otherwise."

"Yes, it was a really good thing."

His lips met hers again and just as things started to heat up again, the lights came back on.


End file.
